


Sanction

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family Dinners, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "Nonsense, Orion. It would never pass the Wizengamot."
Relationships: Black Family & Black Family (Harry Potter), Orion Black & Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Walburga Black
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sanction

“What news from the Ministry today, Uncle?” Cissa asked.

Father took a prolonged sip of whisky; his usual delaying tactic while gathering his thoughts. Perhaps he was startled at being addressed at dinner. It happened rarely enough.

“There are rumours,” he said in his low, smooth voice. “That Crouch will be approving the use of the Unforgivables, and-”

“Nonsense, Orion,” Mother interrupted, a little too loudly. She waved her hand at him and almost sent her sherry flying across the dinner table. Kreacher’s surprisingly spritely actions managed to save both the glass and the antique lace tablecloth. “It would never pass the Wizengamot.”

“Actually Auntie, since the Minister has declared a State of War the Department Heads no longer require approval from the Wizengamot for any temporary legislation that they may wish to pass.”

They all turned to look at Narcissa in surprise. She smiled sweetly. “At least, that is what Lucius told me.”

“Well,” Mother huffed. “Perhaps you can ask your little friend to have a word with his father, Regulus. What was his name again?”

“I hardly think that a teenager-”

“Hush, Orion! Let the boy speak!”

“His name is Barty,” said Regulus.

“_Another_ Bartemius? They named him after his _own_ father? How _gauche_,” Mother sneered. “It used to be common knowledge that you should leave at least _one_ generation between names. Yet another sign of the degradation of our society and traditions, I suppose.”

Regulus thought it best not to bring up his great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather, each named Sirius. Perhaps skipping _two_ generations before naming yet another son Sirius made that permissible in her eyes.


End file.
